The Forgotten Melody
by cheraichan
Summary: Just a one shot of Chrno and Rosette


**The Forgotten Melody**

By cheraichan

* * *

Chrno sat on one of the pews inside the Magdelene order. Rosette was once again getting scolded by Sister Kate. _Fifty years Magdelene …maybe Rosette is right._ His train of thought was lost when he heard a large crash come from Sister Kate's room. Then there was a band and suddenly a very scared Rosette came into view. 

He had just gotten up to help her when she suddenly crashed into him. Sending them both to the ground. Rosette was on top of a very flustered Chrno.

"R…Ro…Rosette…you're…" He couldn't continue when he felt her grip tighten. He looked absolutely confused and startled as Sister Kate started to walk towards them. Rosette had quickly moved so she was hiding him from the older women's view.

"Rosette what are you doing?" He asked hesitantly. The only answer he got was a hand that was missing the normal glove, go over his mouth.

"Hi Sister Kate…" Rosette said with fake cheerfulness. Chrno didn't really understand what was going on but it obviously had something to do with him. He moved his eyes so they were looking up at the back of Rosette.

"Don't think I don't know you are hiding him Rosette. He is a demon. We can't keep him here." Sister Kate said with anger in her voice.

"Sister Kate, you don't have to worry! We're going to San Francisco, remember?" Rosette was scooting backwards ever so slightly along with Chrno. Chrno could tell there was something wrong but he didn't bring it up. She had grabbed his hand and made a dash for it

Chrno looked over to Rosette as they sat in the train. Once again they were on their way to San Francisco. For once they were alone. Azmaria and Satella were at the dining car and would be there for awhile. Rosette was looking extremely tired and banged up. She must of felt his gaze because she looked over at him. He blushed at being caught but he didn't look away.

"Rosette…does it hurt? What Rizelle did?" he looked down. It wasn't what he wanted to say and he was afraid that she would pick up on that fact. He was hoping she would still be childish enough in that manner. But, for his great misfortune, he wasn't the only one that picked up about traits and actions over the last four years.

"No…I mean, yes, but you…that isn't what you wanted to ask was it? What is it Chrno?" He looked at her. His dark red eyes were trained on her. The blueness of her eyes were clouded with confusion. Some how he found that appealing…_no don't think that! This is Rosette! She…cares for… _

"Me." He spoke that last part out loud even though he didn't mean to. It made him blush so much that when he looked at her again she had a small smile on her face. What startled him was when she scooted a little closer and leaned her body against his. Her head resting on his shoulder. He then found it increasingly harder to breathe as he tried to convert the information that his body was telling him about.

_This shouldn't be happening…_his reasonable mind told him as he began to feel himself relax into the odd touch. He felt differently with her than Magdalene and he just didn't want to believe it. He could hear the small ticking of the pocket watch that hung around Rosettes' neck.

"Rosette…I…wanted to tell you something." He spoke softly. He could tell that she was still awake so it didn't feel so weird talking. She shifted a little but then stayed still. He took that as her answer to him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he continued on, he felt the weird butterflies in his stomach and he wished them away. IT was a weird feeling, one he never had. But, onward he had to go to get the weight off of his chest.

"I…lo.." He couldn't say the rest of what he was going to say. He just took her into an odd embrace. His wish to hold her in his true form was almost too much to bare. He didn't notice her moving until he felt her lips touch his hesitantly. His deep red eyes widened in surprise as she was now leaning into him. Her body resting slightly on top of his.

He was becoming aroused as he took in the details. He had on only the slightly…okay, very torn habit/dress and the head piece, gloves and boots were gone. He tried to move his train of thought down on different tracks. That was until she moved her hands slowly lower down his body. He caught her hands before they went any further down. The pain of having to control his body was almost too great. That was until he heard the small resounding click of the watch. He broke from her to see her flushed and yet, she had 'that' look in her eyes. The one that said that if you fight with her and said she couldn't have what she wanted she would use her gun.

"Rosette...I don't…" He was stopped by her kiss once again. This one was deeper then the last, it forced him to do what his body desired. She was lifted into his lap more fully and one of his hands was on the side of her head, fisted slightly in her hair while the other rested on her lower back. She was now pressed against his clothed, hardened member. The feeling was a form of ecstasy to him yet he continued. He could feel his body start to heat up as she placed one hand on his exposed chest and the other was placed up near one of his ears. His hands moved lower on their own accord.

He didn't pay attention to what his hands were doing until he felt Rosette press her upper body against his, her head was on his shoulder after she quickly broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. Her hands were now resting on his shoulders and her hair was hanging loosely out of its normal pig tail style.

The deep blush on her face startled Chrno a little. He looked to see what his hands had done. He took in a startled breath at the scene. She was now almost completely unclothed and her center rested against his almost exposed self also. He nearly choked. No wonder he felt…so excited.

"Rosette…I…" She shifted so she was looking into his golden eyes.

"I love you Chrno. I have for the last four years." Her hands went up to his cheeks, her eyes seemed to be a calm blue as she spoke.

"You have my soul in more than one way. Through the contract, but also through my love for you." A smile swept across her face like a shadow as she said the last part.

"I am yours and only yours. You can do with me as you please Chrno. You are in control this time." She placed her hands back onto his shoulders as she lowered her body a little closer to his as if she desired the contact. Che moved one hand down to finish the unzipping of his pants and she traced her hand along his hardened member slighrly as she looked back up at him.

He closed his eyes as he eased her down a little more so he was just inside. He moved a hand up to her cheek and he kissed her. Moving his tongue into her mouth and exploring her there as his other arm moved to her back to make them both more comfortable. Leaving her in control of far 'he' went into her. He could feel her arms shake a little before the sensation of her hands on his shoulders leave to only wrap tightly around his chest as she made him go completely into her. He didn't like the feeling at first. For some odd reason. _She is a virgin you dumb ass._ Yet, she knew what she wanted.

Which seemed to be him on top as she leaned backwards, making them fall onto the floor of their large coach room. He locked his arms so he wouldn't fall on her. The sensation of him moving out of her as slightly as he did when she fell like she did was like a shock went through his body.

She moved her legs so they were around his waist. The new position made it easier for him to start. When he continued to stay still in fear of hurting her, she raised her hips to where their hips almost completely touched then she let them fall slightly before doing the move again. Chrno couldn't stand the feeling anymore. He started to move his hips so he was making the thrusts. The pace started out slow as the two grew accustomed to one another. Chrno looked down and looked at the pocket watch for a moment before he started to speed up.

She seemed to grow tighter and tighter. _Or it could be that I am getting larger…_ Chrno thought silently as he could feel the edge. Rosette was doing her best to not make a loud sound. She didn't want the other two to know. She felt herself give. Chrno tensed as she clamped on him. Eh couldn't leave now as he came himself. He had hoped to remove himself before this happened. Somehow it felt good to know that she was now fully his. He felt himself harden again as he moved out of her.

"Quick, close the clock Rosette…" The answer was a shake of her head.

"Once more Chrno." She stood up shakily. He followed quickly as he picked her up and pressed her against the wall next to the wooden door. He locked it as he entered her again. Her legs once again wrapped around his waist as he pressed his lips against her throat. Trailing kisses around her neck and collarbone.

He could tell this would be quicker. He was too tired to prolong and he knew what this was doing to her. The tension built, and he moved almost completely out of her before one of her hands grabbed his shoulder and her legs tightened to keep him in place as she and he came at the same time.

As he flet he clamping and just as they were to come the click of the watch was heard and he was back to his other form as he emptied into her. The two of them slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Both breathing heavily. Rosette hugged him as she leaned onto his body. Chrno was fully clothed except…he moved quickly and pulled his pants fully up and zipped. As he moved his arms to around her waist he heard her mumble something.

"Thank you…" he was left with getting her dressed. He went to the suit case and found a clean intact dress of hers and dressed her carefully. Picking her up and placing her back onto THEIR seat and pulling a blanket around her as he rested his head on her lap.

"No, really Rosette, I should be the one thanking you. You saved me." As he closed his eyes he remembered that song she had taught him so long ago. He had almost forgotten about it.

* * *

_A/N: Well what do you think? It is a one shot so don't expect anymore from this story. I know that it doesn't make a lot of sense but then again, when have my stories ever made sense? Never, that is the truth._


End file.
